


Sorry Mikasa

by CurioShittii



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fictions [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, Eruri Week, Erwin Week, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: In the last chapter of the series, Mikasa barges in between Eren and Levi's intimate moment. Mikasa then confesses her love for Eren but declines it. Erwin and Levi now goes out for lunch and it gets a little bit... Exciting.





	Sorry Mikasa

\------------- Sorry Mikasa -------------

 

MIKASA

 

“What the actual living fuck Eren?” Asks Mikasa

“I can explain Mikasa.”

Eren is blushing like crazy and Levi stares at me with his beautifully cold eyes.

“You guys talk. I have stuff to take care of.” Levi reasons out

“Sit down Levi.”

“No. I have thi –“

“SIT THE FUCK DOWN!”

“No.”

Levi gets out of the room and slams the door behind him.

“Mikasa...”

“Explain. Now.”

“Mikasa look, it’s not what you think it is.”

“THEN FUCKING TALK EREN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ALL ABOUT?”

A long silence passes by. So silent that you can almost hear a clip drop from the other room.

“Eren, do you even like me?”

“Mikasa..”

“Eren, answer my question. Please.”

“Mikasa.. You were always like a sister to me. I never liked you that way.”

Mikasa is speechless. Surprised about what Eren said.

“I’m sorry Mikasa.”

\-------------

LEVI

 

So many things are running on Levi’s mind but most of it were about him and Eren and Mikasa barging in.

Well that was embarrassing.

Learn to fucking knock asshole.

Well at least Eren swallowed my hot steaming cum.

Levi was running off to Erwin. They’re going to talk about the new members of the Levi Squad.

“I can’t stop thinking of Eren.” Murmurs Levi

“Did you say something?”

Levi turns around and surprised to see Erwin behind him.

“What?” Erwin asks

“Were you eavesdropping on me?”

“This is the way to my office.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Let’s go get lunch before we talk about your new squad members.”

Erwin walks away and I follow him to the nearby diner.

We enter the diner and Erwin runs off to order some food. The diner smells so good!

“I’ll have two orders of steak.” Erwin says

“Coming right up Commander” Answers the waitress

The waitress looks at me next. She looks at me as if I’m a small fragile child. I hate her.

“Awww.. Is daddy going to pay for your meal hon?” Asks the waitress.

“Yes. _Daddy_ is paying” Says Erwin.

Erwin then gives me a smirk. He’s actually hot. That beautifully chiselled face of his. He’s beautiful.

 

Are you guys ready for Eruri? Stay tuned for the next part!

\------------- END -------------

 

 

 

 


End file.
